One Piece Legacy: TimeScape Part 19
Swizzz walked alone through the forest. He leaned against a tree, completely out of breath and exhausted. "What the hell... Is going on..." He fell over and saw Eien in the distance. "Who are you?" He stammered. "God." Eien said coldly. He held out his hand and a portal opened behind him. "Come... You're not done yet." He threw him into the portal and closed it behind him. "SWIZZZ!!!" Kent called. "Hmm.. Could've sworn he went this way.." His eyes caught Eien. "Huh?i didn't know this island had natives. Hi how are y-" Kent created a shield just as Eien through a vortex. His shield rusted on contact, and the area around changed drastically. Many trees aged, the grass was dead, and various corpse littered the line of fire. "Who the hell are you?!" Eien shook his head. "I can't believe I'm face to face with a Titan... I can't wait until you actually prove a challenge for me. Until then you're just a minor nuisance." Eien opened a portal and stepped into it. He looked back at Kent with cold eyes before the portal closed. Kent stood there, unsure of himself, not knowing how to react. "What the hell was that?" - Eien walked out, and walked past Orwell. Orwell saw him, and he only smirked. "So, how was it?" Eien opens his palm, and a time bomb appears. "Just like old times." The two share a laugh before Orwell looked down to Swizzz. "He's the one?" "Yep. The Warlock." - SwizZz began to awake, and noticed he was on a soft bed. He saw Orwell pouring vodka in a cup, and drink it. "I remember you... And your son... A good fight we had... That you can see, I won." Swizzz sat up and shook his head. "Why am I here?" "Ask Eien. He's the one that brought you." "Where is the bastard?" "Somewhere." "Oh, no joke on sometime?" "Nope. I'd kill someone for that bad of a joke... I actually have killed people over bad jokes." "Well that's nice to know.... I'll be going now." Swizzz stood up and Orwell forced him back down. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say I'm not allowed to leave." "Eien said he needed you for something. So just wait." "So what, are you working for him now?" "No, I just want to see what he's planning. Should be fun!" "How do you know he won't betray you?" "Oh, I made sure." -10 minutes ago- "This here is Bob, he is a mercenary who can place curses on people." Bob was in his sheep suit, and he graceful bowed. "I am Baww Happy that I Baww have been Baww hired by the Baww legend Baw Orwell Himself Baww!" Eien looked to Bob with a skeptical eye. "Huh? One of your parents was a sheep or something?" Orwell pointed to Bob. "He will be making sure you don't run off." "From what? I chose to be here." "Well, I just don't trust people. Do you promise to not betray me?" "Of course." Bob touches both Orwell and Eien, and a small orb appears. "The Baww curse has Baww been sent. If you Baww betray Orwell in Baww any way, such as Baw harm him, Baww harm his Baww items, or Baww nakama... Your Baww head will be Baww splattered across the Baww floor." Eien looked to Orwell with curiosity. "So this us just insurance so I don't get my head blown off? Ha! I would be enjoying the thrill, but I have no reason to betray you." Eien walked off rubbing his head. "I'll be back in about 10 minutes. If I'm not, please make sure Swizzz doesn't leave." "Of course." Orwell looked to Bob, and whispered in his ear. "Did you send the second curse?" "I Baww did." -present- Eien walked onto the room. "So.. He's finally awake huh?" "You can finally tell me why you needed him." Orwell stated. He rose his eyebrow in suspicion and curiosity. "From what I remember, he's not all that important." Swizzz was offended. "Hey! I provided several things in history!" Orwell looked to Swizzz. "Don't lie to me." "I am important." "Boy, pirate history books barely do a page on you, compared to the libraries dedicated to Kent alone." "That's utter bullshit! Half the stuff he does is my idea!" "Which brings up why you're here." Eien interrupted. "You're going to die." "No shit Sherlock! None of us are immortal!" Orwell and Eien raised their hands. "I'm older than the void century." Eien stated. "And Orwell here hasn't kicked the bucket yet. And he's not even a time lord. Sounds pretty immortal to me." Swizzz struggled for words. "Screw it, I give up. What the hell is the real reason I'm here? Are you going to make me immortal?" "No. I just need information. And who else to get it from than the guy who's absorbed countless people." "That doesn't mean I'm gonna tell you shit. If I'm gonna die, for not telling you so be it." "Oh you don't have to tell us anything. I'll get to out of you." Eien pushed the palm of his hand into SwizZz, and slowly pulled out a large blue crystal. "This is a lot larger than I had hoped for. Usually one doesn't have a crystal this big until they're your age Orwell." Orwell stood mesmerized by the glowing crystal. "What is that?" "Swizzz's history... It's weird isn't it... He remembers so much yet only a fraction of it is actually him..." "What are you going to do with it?" "I'm not sure. I was going to destroy it, set him adrift and prevent certain actions from happening... But I didn't think it was going to be like this. It's become too valuable." Eien looked down to SwizZz' twitching body. "You've given me a new idea." - Xander has a dog collar on his neck, and tied up. Hiroka kicks him, and Xander falls. "What's the plan?" "Okay... Just... STOP TORTURING JUSTIN!" We see Hayley, holding a kazoo over a roaring fire, and Justin sweating. Hiroka snaps her finger, and Hayley puts out the fire. Xander huffs, and sits down. "Fine... After I got to know Kent... Someone came to me... Named Eien. Said I would be a big player to the events coming. He told me that Quinn would recruit me. So... I played along." Hiroka paced back and forth. "So.. This Eien guy is manipulating a time lord. How do you control a time lord anyway? Wouldn't he be able to see right through it?... Hayley you have any ideas?" Hayley was teasing Justin by fumbling around with the kazoo. "Huh? Oh I don't know. Maybe he's a god or something. That's the only way I can think of." Arion took a deep breath as he made his way over. "He's like Chrono and Quinn." "What about Aetas?" "Aetas is a wreck. He's still a novice. So I'm not counting him." Xander just laughed, and looked up. "You don't get it... I looked up this guy... Chrono, Quinn, Aetas... You know how they call themselves gods? This guy... He IS God. He... Even I could tell that the difference between Chrono and Quinn was massively... But Quinn gots nothing on Eien. Eien's power... Is on a whole new level." Hayley jumped between everybody. "So I was right?! He is a god!" "Yes..." Xander said slowly. Hayley turned to everyone with a smile. "I told you! Don't you ever doubt me again! Vampire Queen for the win!" She ran off excitedly. Justin watched her run, and he caterpillar crawled away. Xander looked to Hiroka, and shifted his body. "Can you free me now? I could help." "How can you help?" Arion asked, staring down at Xander. "Shin! Watch the other one." Shin was reading a small book and pointed his gun at Justin without looking at him. "Don't move. I don't miss." "Now back to you. Xander..." Arion picked up Xander by his shirt. "If you give me a good reason to why I shouldnt throw you in a cage with an angry Masatoshi, I'll let you out of your chains." Xander nodded, he looked over to Masatoshi as he was fighting off the other miracles and the Bloody Fang Pirates. "As you can see he's quite angry." "Well, who else knows about Eien? Or his... Weakness?" "Weakness? Didn't you claim he's god?" "True... But I'm an Atheist. Justin's agnostic though." Justin just looks to Xander. "It's only logical." Arion lifted Xander and slowly walked to Masatoshi. "I'm not here to learn about you knowing he has a weakness... Tell me what it is now." "What?! You're not gonna untie me?!" "MASATOSHI!!" "NO NO NO!! Okay okay! He's trying to gather time crystals. He needs them to keep himself young and powerful. Cut him off and it's a matter of time. Or you could finish him off before he gets the Warlock." "Warlock?" "Yeah.. He was senile when we first met. Spouting off nonsense about a warlock." "That means... SwizZz..." Xander nodded. "Yeah, that guy! He wants Swizzz's power!" "But why SwizZz? He's not exactly the strongest one here... Is it his absorption ability?" Rosa formed from the vines on the ceiling. "I think I get it.. SwizZz isn't exactly a normal guy. His history is quite large. Maybe he's trying to find something from his past that can help him." "But what could that be?" Rosa dropped from the ceiling and took a deep breath. "I think I know... Over his time as a pirate, Swizzz has ganed knowledge of the void century... And the Ancient Weapons.. By now I'm sure he has probably located one of them." "Hmm... An ancient weapon huh?" Arion walked around. "To control the world indefinitely. In better terms, he wants total control over the entire timeline, past, present, and future." Xander nods, and looks up. "So can you..." "No." - Swizzz stood in a blank area. Nothing but white was seen for miles on end. "I'm here.... Where is here anyway?" He looked around confused about everything. "What is this place?.... Am I dead?.... No... I can still feel... Who am I anyway? Who's body is this? Why do I have it? I'm so confused... Someone.. Anyone... Tell me why I'm here. Who am I?" Out in front of him was another. With his back turned to him. A young boy with white hair and pale skin. He turned around to meet Swizzz with a scared look on his face. "I don't know who I am either. It's been.... I don't know how long.. But I've been like this." Many others appeared from the distance. A large crowd now stood before Swizzz. All with confused looks on their faces. The same questions were asked over and over. "Who am I? What is this place? Am I dead?" Everyone died down and looked to Swizzz seeking an answer. Swizzz put his head down, hiding his face from them. Trying to gather his thoughts. "I don't know.." He told himself. He crouched down and held his head. "I don't know." "Swizzz..." They muttered repeatedly. "Why are we here? Who are we? I can't remember. Please tell us!" They screamed and begged, many of them started to tear up if they weren't already crying. "Swizzz! Please!" Swizzz watched as his tears fell to the white ground. He covered his ears, but their muffled voices still reached him. "I DONT KNOW!!" He snapped. "I don't know anymore..." He looked up to find himself alone again. He fell over and cried. - Tack and Kent were with Roku, and the three were on a rock, with Kent thinking. "Okay... What do we do? Check on our crew, or fight Orwell?" Roku was going to raise his hand, but was too injured. He heard a step, and saw Crow. "Don't worry friends, I am not only the king of ninjas... But a medic." The three stared at him, and Kent stood up. "Don't worry, I'll kick his ass." "WAIT, I'M A MEMBER OF THE BETA PIRATES!" "I don't believe you! I haven't seen a single beta pirate above ground! Speaking of which why are all the pirates underground?" "Oh! It's because of captains soon to be girlfriend." Kent slowly looked down to Roku who had a blank look on his face. "Continue..." Roku said weakly. "Well. Rosa pu-" "That's all I need to hear. Now can you heal my bones? Cause I got some to break later." "Okay." Crow went to Roku... And cried on him. His tears hit Roku, and Roku sat up. "I'm... Healed? How?" "A devil fruit. If I cry on you, you heal! Also, crying doesn't make me any less manly!" Roku popped his neck. "How would it? You're healing people. Now if you excuse me. I gotta go kick some ass! You two coming?" Kent was holding a bottle and was having Crow cry into it. "Just incase we need to be healed." "Why did you pick my eyelash?!" "I needed you to cry on command." "I can do that! Ever since... My dad left me." "He did?" "Nope, acting! The king of ninjas have to be a good actor." Kent shook his head. "You're a rather dark individual... Cause that made me sad." - Eien was moving his hand, and looked to Orwell. "Our ranks are growing weak." "Oh? Am I not enough?" "True, but what if your wife's wants you?" "True... Who do you suggest?" "There are three others that are just as powerful as you are. Well... One of them is. The other two are close." "Hmm.. I'm interested.. Who are they?" "You might know of them. They're from 200 years ago. The leaders of the now disbanded Black Ops Corps. Edwin. Porter. Arthur." "Oh yes, I heard of them. Edwin was second to Whitebeard... One problem though... I surpassed that old man a long time ago." "But you can't deny their power." "That is true.. Bring them." Eien cracked his knuckles and opened a portal. "Wish me luck." "Just go!" "Not even a please." Eien grumbled as he jumped through. - Eien was in an office, and saw Ponta at a pool table. "This time... I will win." Ponta strikes the ball, and hits all but one. Ponta touches it, and it moves in the hole. "HAH, I WIN... and I sense someone." "Am I in the wrong timeline? Dammit.. I think I took the wrong turn...." Eien walked around and looked to Ponta. "Oh it's this guy... You're boring. Bye!" Eien fell to the ground as he created a portal. "Well that was weird..." - Eien fell in the middle of a destroyed island. A giant colossus was standing at the center. "Now.... I think I'm at the right time." He looks around, and notices Porter, with binoculars. "Pirates detected." Sweat dropped down Eien's face. "Hopefully he doesn't mean me." Porter started to charge forward with a grin on his face. Eien jumped back as he dashed into a group of pirates, moving them down. "Aww... Man I miss the good old days when pirates were strong." Eien's widened his eyes. "Okay.. That's two.. Where's Ar-" before he could finish, loud screams were heard in the distance followed by a bright blue flash of light. "There he is.." Eien started to run but his feet didn't touch the ground. Porter lifted him up. "Who are you?" "Eien." "Eien? Hmm... Never heard of you. So you're no problem. Get out of here. We've got to eliminate pirates as quickly as possible." "Hmm neat... Hey can I show you something?" "What is it?" "The future." Eien slammed a portal into Porter's chest sending him to the future. "One down two to go." A giant foot slammed down behind him. He looked up to the giant Edwin in his first form. "This might be a problem... But at least it's just first form." "Are you underestimating me?" "No, I mean Orwell won't have a problem." Eien throws a portal, consuming him as well. "That just leaves me doesn't it?" Arthur asked, calmly walking out the woods. "So be it..but I'm not going down without a fight." "Oh? We got a fighter! I'll end this quick." "Is that so?" Arthur ducked down to avoid Eien's portal and sent a ball of energy towards him. Eien dodged the blast but was knocked upwards by Arthur, nearly taking his head off. "You're not that fast... Or good." "No... But I don't need to be." The ball explodes, sending Arthur in time. - Arthur is in the center of the ship, with the other two, and Orwell appears. A time portal opens, and Eien walks through. Edwin returned to normal. "Even more pirates.. Porter, Arthur, we're not done yet." Eien rubbed his jaw and jumped to off the ship, clung on the rails and swung to a lower deck. "Not in the mood to die again." Arthur flicked his wrist and pulled out life energy from the pirates around him and formed it into one giant sphere. "Hmm... More than I expected." Porter looked around. "Only about.... Half of these guys are on our level. This would be interesting. Finally, it's been quite some time since I've had to actually try. Boss, just sit back. We got this." Edwin saw Orwell, and stopped. "Not since Whitebeard... Yonkou level." "Please... I've grown beyond that level." "Hmm? Well I guess I shouldn't hold back then." "So be it." Arthur stated. "But I don't think this will last long. What do you think Porter?" Arthur looked to where Porter once stood. Then a large amount of pirates were thrown over board. "Dammit Porter!" "Don't tell me what to do!" Porter yelled. A guy punched Porter into the deck. "This pirate is brave... Not too smart but brave." Porter spun on his hands and tripped him before punching a hole in his chest. "Oops..." "You're the reason why we can't have nice things." Porter laughed, and instantly stopped. "Father... May I deal with this impudent trash?" "Of course Settius, do so." Settius came to Porter, unsheathing his blades. "Once my blades are free... You are already dead." Porter notices a large scar on his chest, and grins. "Okay... You're tough." Porter opened his palm and collected nether energy within it. "Come... This should be fun." Porter teleported back to back, avoiding Settius' blades and landing blows in between. Before he could react he was kicked down. Porter rolled to his feet and looked to Settius. "Dark Force." Porter transformed into a being of negative energy. The area around Settius grew dark. He slowly started to feel his power bring drained. Settius looked around but only saw one thing, a pair of eyes, glaring at him. "What is this?!" "The Nether Realm.. The Realm of The Dead." - Arthur exhaled and dropped his ball of energy, leveling the weaker members and mid tier. Kain stepped up and held his axe out. "I'll be your opponent." Arthur stared at him. "Kid... You're making the wrong choice. You would have a better chance of beating Porter over there." Arthur gathered energy from the air as it engulfed his fists. His smile faded and turned into a scowl as he dashed forward. "Suicidal fool!" Kain swung his axe and Arthur rolled away to dodge. "He's fast." In an instant Kain was knocked into the rails of the ship. Arthur stood where Kain once was holding another ball of energy. As Kain looked up, it was driven into him blasting him into the shore, shaking the island. Kain was on the island, and stood up. "I'm surprised, that attack should have killed you. You got some power, I'll..." The ground around Kain collected into the size of a boulder bigger then the ship, and Kain threw it at Arthur. "Oh shit." Arthur stepped back and gathered energy from the bodies laying aboard. "Aura Cannon!!!" Arthur shot forward a gigantic energized blast that obliterated the boulder. "I had to draw on so much power for that.." Arthur looked to Kain. "If you were a marine you and I could've been friends... But I guess that's only a missed opportunity." "I would never join an organization that lets a woman order them around." Kain swung his axe, and a large slash went to Arthur. Arthur created an orb shield, and the attack hit it. The two exploded, and Arthur saw Kain right in front of him. Kain did a roundhouse kick, and broke Arthur's arm. Arthur kicked Kain in the chest, sending Kain flying. Arthur scratched his head. "Did he just say woman?" - Edwin stood at the center, staring at Orwell. "How about we cut to the chase? You and I both know these youngsters can't beat me." Edwin walked forward, flipping and smashing everyone that got in his path before he was in front of Orwell. The two clashed, and the heavens split down the middle. Orwell and Edwin glared at each other as the ship below them started to crumble. The two traded blows, further crushing the ship and knocking the others out of the way. Weaker souls were crushed under the amounts of Haki used. They forced each other along the ship, wherever they met a large chunk was blown off until they both landed a blow to the others jaw, knocking them to opposite ends of the ship. Orwell stood up, and snapped his fingers. Wayne came before him, and Orwell looked down. "Keep the wives safe. If one is injured..." "Of course sir." Wayne runs past Edwin, and goes to the throne room. Edwin looks back, and is surprised. "I... I didn't even see him..." "He's one of my top men. Probably my 5th strongest warrior. Now..." Orwell has shadows explode around him, and he is in his first rank. "Let us have some fun." "Indeed.. Let's have some fun." Edwin's eyes flashed bright green as his body grew taller and muscular until he was in his striker form. "We should take this ashore.. It would be a shame if your ship didnt make it out of this skirmish." "Indeed." - Arthur and Kain, both feel massive pressure, and Kain has a massive smirk on his face. "My master Orwell approaches... The invincible king..." Kain sets the axe on his back, and walks away. "I suggest doing the same thing, if you wish to live." Arthur looked off in the direction of Orwell and Edwin with a smile. "No one is invincible, sooner or later they will be beaten." Arthur followed Kain. - Swizzz stood upside down, staring at the static before him. "Whats going on?" He asked himself. "Why am I still here?" He caught glimpses of the conflict at hand. The Striker Edwin vs Rank One Orwell. Arthur vs Kain. Porter vs Settius. "Who are these people?... No... They're devils... Not even human." He looked around again to see the little boy from earlier. "Hello there.. Who are you?" The boy stared back with a confused expression. "I don't know. Who are you?" "I don't know." Swizzz responded. "Where is everyone else?" "I don't know... They all just disappeared..... Mister.. Why are we here?" Swizzz tapped his chin. "I don't know. It's all a blur to me. All I seem to know.. Is I don't know." "That's sad.. Why exist?" "It's what you decide... If you can live your entire life without something you hold dear, you're not fit to live." "What is it that you hold dear?" Swizzz fell silent. Unable to answer the boys question. "I...don't know.." - Settius looked around in the darkness, unable to move from pure terror. Porter slammed blasts of nether into him again and again, bringing him closer to his knees. "Whats going on?!" Settius asked himself. "His attacks are nothing.. Why can't I move?!" "Life energy." Porter stated. "You don't have enough!" He declared as he kicked him into a spire of nether energy. "Welcome to hell!!" Porter rose his hand and started to gather negative energy. Settius struggled to his feet and glared at Porter with blood trickling down his face. "IM NOT DONE YET!!!" "Yes you are. You don't understand, I'll show you what you fear the most." Porter creates Settius's ultimate nightmare. Porter sees it, and looks at Settius dying. "See, you can't handle your fear." "No..." Settius is behind Porter. Porter is shocked, and looks to the dying Settius. "You mean..." "Dying? That doesn't scare me at all. After my father trained me, I have no fear." Settius slashes Porter in half. "For fear is for the weak... And only the weakest vermin would use it to win." - Edwin and Orwell clashed, large chunks of the island flew into the air from the immense power. Edwin charged forward with steam coming off of him as he pounded away at Orwell. Orwell took the hits and only laughed. "You don't know what you're up against!!" "The Maou Maou no Mi. I've faced this one time before. I know what I'm doing." Edwin growled as he punched Orwell through the trees. A dark sword goes through Edwin's eyes. "Don't lie Edwin. If you faced someone with this power, you'd be dead. Are you sure it wasn't some weak Yami Yami no mi user?" Dark tentacles grab Edwin, and strangle him. "Course, if by some strange chance you did fight one... They weren't as strong as me." Edwin rips the tentacles off, and rushes at Orwell. Orwell dodges, and exploded in darkness, going into Rank two. Edwin pulled the sword out his eye and steam came from the wound, slowly healing it. "Oh that hurt.." Edwin crouched down and his body started to morph. More steam came off of him, when it faded he was in his armored form. He charged forward and clashed into Orwell. Edwin kept driving his feet forward until he drove Orwell into the ground. Orwell lunged forward and sank his teeth into Edwin before tossing him aside. "That hurt!!" He growled. Edwin stood up. "It's been a while since someone has pierced through this armor. It's near impenetrable." "Really? It tasted soft to me." Orwell chuckled, and kicked the earth. A massive sandstorm engulfed Edwin, and two portals opened around Edwin. Two heads came out, and chomped on Edwin. They pulled, and ripped both his arms off. Edwin looked at his severed arms and chuckled. "Oh this brings back memories!" Edwin expelled the sandstorm and stared at Orwell. Steam started to come off his wounds until his arms grew back. "Oh this will be fun." Edwin punched the ground and pulled out a large boulder. He hurled the boulder at Orwell who broke it on contact. Edwin quickly followed after and shouldered Orwell and punched one of his heads into the dirt. "Can you heal? Let's find out!!" Edwin grabbed and started to pull on Orwell's leg. He ripped it off, and Orwell laughed. "Now... Rank 3..." - Eien looked out the window of the ship and exhaled. "Kids will be kids..." He told himself as he looked back to Swizzz' Crystal. "Now... Let's get down to business." Eien broke it apart and saw the multiple different timelines that all intertwined into one. "The answer is in here somewhere... Where could it be?" He opens one up, and notices it's not what he wants. "Useless." He throws it away, and it dissipates. "Where the hell is it? It has to be in here.." - SwizZz stood face to face with the young boy. "I don't know why.. But I know you." "I know.. I'm just trying to remember where we've met." "Are you me?" "I don't know... Am I?" "You're a smart ass kid..." "I know you are but what am I?" "You're a figment of my imagination." SwizZz stated. The young boy disappears. "Just like a little me." - Orwell had darkness surround himself. Edwin looked down at him, and smirked. "You're tiny now." "Indeed... But let me tell you something. Rank one was enough to kill you... I just wanted to test out your power, and stretch a little. No more games." A large void surrounds Edwin, and Edwin hits it. Edwin's arm is ripped off, and a large shadow dragon comes out. "The demon king has an entire army in hell... Can you fight my Hell Tyrant Dragon?" Edwin smirked. "You underestimate me greatly.. I'm sure that if rank one was enough, you wouldn't be forced to play this card... And since you've shown me this, I'll show you something as well." Heavy amounts of steam started to pour out of Edwin's pores, filling the entire island, a loud roar echoed and shook the island. A large skinless giant rose from the smoke and reached the clouds. "Colossus!" He punched the dragon through the island. - Everyone underground was interrupted by a giant dragin piercing through the ceiling. "WEVE BEEN BREACHED!!" Jimero yelled in panic. "WAYWARD!! GRAB MY STAFF!!" Wayward stopped and glared back with evil eyes. "I'm gonna give you one chance to rephrase that." "ARE YOU THAT HOMOPHOBIC?!! I WANNA LIVE!!! KENT! Oh wait he's not here.... And neither is Jericho, Raion or Airi... HIROKA!!!" Hiroka acknowledged the threat and was taking action. "Everyone that aren't heavy fighters, follow Rosa to a safer place! All of you fighters we have to stand our ground. Aoiki since you're the fastest, go check who it is." Aoiki nodded and ran up the arm of the colossus before fell back with a terror stricken expression. "Arion.... He's here.." Arion nodded and exhaled. "I felt it when he first arrived.... Edwin is here." - Edwin swiped his hand across the island as more and more hell fighters poured out of the darkness, completely destroying the island in the process. "If this is all you've got for me then I'm disappointed." "Please Edwin, I'm trying not to break you, you're a tough new toy, but like all toys... They break so easily." The dragon gets up, and looms over Edwin. "Please, Tyrant dragon is mere food." The dragon is consumed by a dark void, and the earth is swallowed. "This... Is a BLACKHOLE." - Settius traveled along the darkness of the nether. "Where the hell is the exit?" "You tried to get rid of your only exit." Porter's voice trailed. "To be honest, I would've been dead if I didn't bring you down here." Settius drew his swords and looked around. "Where are you?!" "Observation Haki won't work.." Porter manifested behind Settius. "Even if it did.. You wouldn't stand a chance." Settius quickly turned around to be knocked into the walls of the nether. Settius growled as Porter disappeared again. "Damn fool!! When I find you, I'm going to murder you!!" "You wouldn't believe how many times people have told me that. And frankly, I'm sure you won't be the last." "Maybe... But how much has come true?" Porter has a small cut on his neck, and he backs away. "Impossible... He shouldn't know..." "Now..." Smoke enters the scar, and Porter starts to cough. "You're not the only one with powers." - Arthur and Kain clashed, dodging most of the others attacks, but every other one managed to connect. Arthur gathered energy from the living things around him until he started to glow red. "Well it looks like we've reached the end to our battle. I admit, it's been a while since I've had trouble on a fight." Kain was leaning on his axe, breathing heavily. "I've never been pushed so far.. Only my master has been able to do so.. I'm going to have to end this now." Arthur planted his feet and placed his hands together. "This is why I'm called the Red King." The red aura around. Arthur started to travel down to his hands. "Ironically, my name is in it. RED KING BOMBER!!" Arthur hurled the ball forward, as it traveled, it expanded. Kain held up his axe to try to block it. Once it connected, he was pushed back. "That's troublesome." Arthur threw more and more balls of energy into his attack, until it engulfed Kain and blasted him away. "A shame... I actually liked talking to him. I was hoping we could get a drink." Arthur looked up at a shiny object falling from the sky. He held out his hand and caught Kain's axe. "Heavier than I thought it would be." Kain slammed his into Arthur's chest. Kain grabs the axe, and swings it at Arthur, cutting him. "You're strong, but I'm stronger." - Everyone In The cave tries to retreat, but Nicole enters. "Everyone stay put now!" "Why should we? Our cover has been blown!" Faust yelled holding his head. "I'm too young to die, but I still don't wanna!" Hades fell from the hole in the surface. "Huh? What the hell is going on?! Wayward groaned. "Mmee what we get for staying in place?! We get the slacker brother!" "Trust me, outside is worse." Reck looks around and freaks out. "OSWALD!" - Orwell and Edwin face off, and Oswald jumps in the center. "IT'S TIME TO KICK ASS! WHICH ONE OF YOU SISSES WANTS TO DIE FIRST?!" Edwin stopped and flicked Oswald away. "Who the hell was that?" Oswald hit the floor, and cried. "I was supposed to win, become Beta's right hand man, have everyone call me master Oswald, and then have fun sweaty time with the two elfs... Why don't my fantasies come true?!" Edwin just looked down at Oswald. "What a weird young brat." - Swizzz slowly started to feel himself drowning. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He was losing his mind. His very being was starting to dissipate into nothingness. He looked down to his fading hands. "Is this goodbye? Am I finally going to die?" He looked past his hand to the large group of people as they faded one by one, once they were gone, their faces were forgotten. Eventually the entire crowd was gone, leaving the young boy and Swizzz alone, drowning in their sorrows. "I don't want to leave." The boy cried, wiping the tears from his face. "We have no choice... I'm not in control here.." Swizzz covered his face with his hair. "I'm just here cause someone put me here... But who am I to judge.. I probably put you all here. One by one I probably absorbed you into my being. I don't remember anymore." Swizzz wiped the tears from the young boy's eyes. "I have my answer. I am The Warlock SwizZz. I am-" - Eien picked away until nothing but a small shard remained. He stretched it into one timeline and grinned. "I found it... I finally found it.. Pluton.." - Oswald got up, and had wrappings surround himself. "I'll defeat you two!" Edwin looked down at Oswald, and stomped on him. He lifted his foot, and noticed Oswald was on it, and flattened. "Why are you even here?" "I'm here to become.. The hero!" "You're not that bright are you?" "Well, every story needs a hero... And holy moly, i'm that hero!" "... You don't have a brain, do you?" "I don't know, do you?!" Oswald yelled. "Man that sounded way better in my head." Edwin turned to Orwell. "Guy. I don't know your name but I'm distracted right now.. I'm interested in what the hell goes through this idiots head.." "I'm not an idiot!" "What made you think you could come between us? We just destroyed this island, legitimately released hell, split heaven in two and the sky is now red. How could you possibly stop us?" "With the power of friendship!" "Friendship? What friends..." "OSWALD!" Beta and the entire beta pirate crew was there, and Beta saw Oswald in trouble. Oswald saw Beta, and sobbed, waving his hands. "BETA! SAVE ME!" "I'M COMING OSWALD! NOW MEN, I DON'T PRETEND TO SAY WE'LL MOST LIKELY DIE FIGHTING THESE GUYS..." Reck grabs Beta shoulder. "We know... We fight for love, passion, and for honor!" One guy has a vial of poison. "So let's kill them with hate, callousness, and dishoner!" The entire crew chews, and Oswald sobs. "That's my crew... Aren't they awesome?!" Edwin exhaled and peeled Oswald off his foot before returning to his normal state. "I don't need to be a Titan to beat these guys." Edwin rolled up his sleeves and walked over to Beta and his crew. "I'll try to make it as painless as possible." - A moment later, a trail of badly beaten pirates was left by Edwin as he walked back over to Orwell. "Do you deal with idiots this often?" "In the future they multiply." Orwell turns human, and sits down. "Arch, my 151 year old bones, I don't believe I can fight any longer, my stamina is too weak." "Don't bullshit me, you can fight for years." "True, but I don't feel like fighting anymore. Besides, one of them doesn't seem done." Beta is standing, and covered in blood. Edwin is surprised. "I broke his legs..." "I know. Say what you will love for his fighting skills... He can take a punch." "It would've been smarter for him to stay down." Edwin walked back over to Beta and stomp him into the dirt. "Sometimes I feel like I'm surrounded by idiots.... Speaking of which. Where is Porter?" - Porter held his neck, coughing up smoke. "This just got 100x times more interesting.." Settius slashed Porter, and Porter jumped back. "Geez, I think even Edwin would have to go all out to beat you... And to think, you're the right hand man to that old guy..." "Right hand man? No... I am his son, and rightful heir. I am far greater then that fool Marxius." "Let me guess... He's just like Arthur." "I have no idea what an Arthur is, but I don't like it." "Me too guy... Me too. But I feel like our bonding time is over." Porter opened his hand then closed it. The area around them started to get smaller, Porter shrank along with it, as the place got tighter around Settius forcing him to crouch down for more room until he had no space to move. "Well. I'll keep you like this for a moment. I'll be right back." "I'm going to kill you." "419." "What?" "Eh, I here certain lines so often I decided to count them." "That's idiotic!" "6788." Porter laughed as he disappeared into the realms of the nether. "... Why do I get the snarky ones?" "14." - Orwell was sitting on the beach, with sunglasses on, and holding two wives. The rest were fanning him, and one gave him a drink. Edwin stared at the sight, growling. "How long are you going to ignore me?!" "No you can't have any of my wives." "I'm married! I have kids! Even grand kids.... My granddaughter is a little spoiled though... No you can't have her!" "I don't like kids. I just make them." "You are the pinnacle of deadbeat fathers." "Who said I didn't take care of them? Look how Settius turned out, he's perfectly fine! A little anger problems but he's fine." "Oh, and any other children?" "Well, it depends. Some like to kill me, but I don't care. Some others, well, some just die." Orwell stops smirking, and sits up. "Watching a child die... Especially yours... Is never fun. Trust me... I saw it on more then one occasion." "I'm not letting my children die before me. No one should never go through the pain of burying their child. Which is why I want this world to be safe for them. So when I'm gone, they won't have to worry." Orwell hears that, and laughs. "Are you laughing at my dreams?" Orwell stops laughing, and rubs his hands. "Would you like to hear a story? A long time... In a place far away... A small boy was born. His father was a kind man, but he was not the type to stay with one woman, so that boy had no mother, but 11 brothers and sisters. Some of the women that boy's father impregnated stayed and helped, but it was mostly the father. That father loved all his children equally... But couldn't pay for them. So he borrowed money from some bad men... And paid dearly. One day... That boy's father left for groceries... And was found the next day... Headless and in an alleyway. That boy, the youngest in his family, had to depend on his family... But they all died. Sickness, thugs... And starvation. Until that boy was the last. He learned later on that his grandfather... Was a rich man, who had a fortune. That boy despised his grandpa... He could have saved his father and his family... But he didn't. Well, he couldn't. He was dead. Because... He was a pirate. That boy despised all the pirates in the golden age, who ruined his life. All those, who laughed and made friends... While he suffered. He despised how history made them legends... While people like his father would be forgotten. So he went after every legend... And at the age of 25... He succeeded. He found, and killed all the survivors of that generation. He went on... To start a paradise... And named it after his father. Roge. So tell me Edwin... Did you make this world better? Did you make sure that a boy would never have to watch his family die, to see his own children die... And then one day... Can't seem to care if another die or not? You tried to make this world better... And so did I... And we failed. Now... We're just old men... Struggling to live. Me? I... I barely care anymore. Just... Just trying to have fun is more difficult then I could ever think it could be fun. So... Did you succeed?" Edwin stared at Orwell. "What the hell are you talking about? The golden age didn't end that long ago." "It ended over 200 years ago." "What the hell are you talking about?" "Do you know that you're in the future?" "The future?!" "How could you not know?!" "I was doing my job and destroying a pirate base next thing I know I'm in the middle of a pirate ship. I didn't really ask any questions and got in a fight with you. So no.. How the hell did that happen? That kid wasn't Chrono... So there's other time lords." Edwin stroked his beard. "As for your question, I'm not even done yet. Trust me, I can do it. And if I don't, someone else will. Eventually we will succeed in making this world great for everyone." He turned back to Orwell. "I don't know your pain, I grew up the exact opposite way. I lived a nice life, with a smile... And some good food........where was I going with this story? I'm hungry now. You got any food aboard your ship?" Edwin started to walk towards the nearly broken ship. "Wayne." Wayne appeared, holding sushi. He hands it to Edwin with a smile. "Sushi? I made it myself!" "If this poisons me, I'm gonna murder you." "Hah, I would never poison someone. I would snap your neck. Trust me, it's full of love." Edwin eats it, and chews. He is completely shocked by what he is eating. He begins to vomit, and Orwell looks to him. "Wayne, did you make that sushi?" "Yeah!" "Ugh... Roberta, you're a world famous cook. Make Edwin and your honey bunny a good feast." "Okay." Roberta kisses Orwell, and runs to the ship. Edwin begins to strangle Wayne, and Orwell laughs. - Xander is tied up, with a roaring fire under him, and Rosa holding vines under his feet. "What did I ever do to deserve this?" Arion walked forward. "You keep wasting our time! Just tell us what you know!" "I did!!" "You're lying." "How would you know that?!" "I read people for fun! I know when they're lying!" "That sounds like total bullshit!" "Rosa! Lower him!" "WAIT! OKAY, ORWELL HAS ONE MASSIVELY WEAKNESS! I HAVE BEEN STUDYING ON IT... AND... It's his wives! If we kidnap them, he goes down." "Are you sure?" "Yeah... He genuinely loves them! We kidnap even one, and he'll bend to our will." "Sounds cheap." "So either suicide, or cheap?" "So who can we trust to be able to steal one and not be detected... We need stealth.. Raion! You're going for sure." "But he's a pervert!" "Exactly why he's going. He and Orwell might have similar taste in women. For all you know he might choose the favorite." "I don't think that'll work." "Well he's also one of the fastest people here. Able to just teleport at any time... Aoiki! You're going too! Anyone else?" Hiroka raised her hand. "I'm the scout of the crew. Stealth is what I do. And I think we should bring Rhea." "The elf?" "She can see the future. So we can always be one step ahead." "Then it's decided! Rhea! You're going too!" Rhea spat out her drink. "Why did I do that? I saw it coming anyway." "We also need someone to distract Orwell..." Rangton raised his hand. "I'll distract him." "Seems legit, now, go! We'll monitor from here." Xander is still tied up, and he sweats a little. "Can you free me now?" "No." - Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:TimeScape Arc